


Say It With...Adrenalin

by HilaryParker54



Series: Say It With...Primeval Oneshots [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Actions speak louder than words anyway, Because Becker is Action Man, F/M, Friendship & bromance are here too, Gen, I love these people, Inspired by series 4 & 5, Mostly fluff with a chance of awww, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilaryParker54/pseuds/HilaryParker54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, the Captain was getting dangerously close to overstating his point, Jess decided as she settled into her chair with an amused smirk.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>In which Jess discovers what some of Becker's 'security stuff' was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With...Adrenalin

**Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters (still) belong to ITV. I (still) only own the computer this was typed up on.**

 

_Say It With Adrenalin_

The first one was sitting on the side table when she woke up from a three-hour nap in medical.

How she had managed to fall asleep with repairs going on around her was beyond her  _not-quite-awake_  brain's ability to comprehend, but sleep she apparently had.

And while she was out, someone had apparently left her a gift.

Bemused and feeling somewhat better for the rest, along with the fluids being pumped into her via an IV line in her left hand, Jess picked up the oblong package. It wasn't overly large- no bigger than a bar of her favorite chocolate, though somewhat thicker. It was wrapped in heavy white paper and when Jess turned it over the small, blocky print on the bottom brought a soft ' _Oh_ ' to her lips.

_Keep this with you at all times._

_That's an order._

_Becker_

_That's an order._

For just a moment, Jess found herself awash in the phantom sensation of strong, warm arms around her, and Becker's voice from above, saying those exact words.

She felt almost bereft when it faded and annoyed that she was missing chunks of time from her earlier ordeal during the beetle incursion. She remembered getting bitten, of course; his killing the queen, explaining her allergy, and Becker taking charge of getting her to Medical. She remembered being tucked against his side as they made their way through the ARC, one hand clutching his chest and the other his side as she struggled to breathe, and put one foot in front of the other. She even remembered being swept up in arms and carried the rest of the way once the light fixtures starting exploding around them.

Things started getting hazy then, and the next clear memory she had was of waking up in the safe room, half in Emily's lap with Becker hunkered over her, his hands providing the most amazing warmth as one clung to hers and the other rested on her knee.

At the time, she hadn't really understood his expression, and she still wasn't sure she fully did, but the look in his eyes - the joyful relief on his face - had warmed her even more than his touch.

Then, both were gone with the excuse of  _'security stuff'_ to do.

It had made sense at the time, but now Jess couldn't help but wonder if that was the best he could come up with.

"And now, this," she thought, with a happy little inner squeal of delight.

She carefully opened the present, determined to preserve the note. What she found inside brought the squeal to the surface as an outright giggle and Jess wasn't sure which she found more touching, the fact that he'd given her a new epi pen, or that he'd used part of a paper shooting target as gift wrap.

The second one was in her locker when she went to gather a change of clothes and her toiletry kit so that she could freshen up in the ladies showers off of the co-ed locker room. It was sitting on the top shelf, unwrapped with a sticky note on it:

_This one is to stay right here. – B_

Jess couldn't help but snicker as she sat the first gift next to the second.

The 'wrapping paper' she had carefully folded back in medical was placed in the small wooden chest that sat on the next shelf. It held a few special keepsakes and jewellery to match the various outfits she kept at work for changing if she were going out somewhere directly from work (which didn't happen often) or if she spilled something on herself (which, unfortunately did).

Next, she considered the selection of garments, eventually settling on the only pants there - buttery soft legging trousers in a delicate, pale yellow. They would hide the bruise that had formed on her thigh where Becker had injected the life saving adrenalin. She paired them with an equally soft tunic that started off the same shade of yellow at the neckline and flowed down to a deep orange where it brushed her thighs. It would match the jewellery and shoes she was already wearing.

Not even twenty minutes later, Jess was showered and changed, had replaced her makeup and headed out of the locker room. Though she had orders to go home, she wanted to check on her beloved ADD first - assure herself that it was being brought back to working order.

And if she happened to bump into a certain black-clad man doing ' _security stuff_ ' first, all the better.

The third one was waiting for her at the ADD.

No sticky this time, but Jess was amused to find it was taped securely to the bottom of a monitor. The view on the screen wasn't blocked, though it was currently nothing more than a black background with text scrolling along almost too fast to read.

As such, the white box with black print detailing the medication it held managed to look as if it belonged.

_Still, the Captain was getting dangerously close to overstating his point,_ Jess decided as she settled into her chair with an amused smirk.

She checked the status on the system diagnostics that somebody - Connor, no doubt - had started, and then just sat back, trying to decide if she would get away with just staying at work.

Surely staying until Abby and Connor were ready to go home wouldn't hurt anything?

She really didn't trust herself to drive just yet and it wasn't as if she could actually do any work with the ADD in its current state. She could go to her office and work on reports, but the thought just held no appeal. She could help with the cleanup of the dead beetles, but that thought just made her shudder in revulsion.

"I would rather face an escaped Dracorex again," she muttered under her breath, idly playing with the original epi pen gift.

"Talking to yourself, Jess?"

At the familiar voice, Jess looked up to find Matt approaching, her face turning a delicate shade of pink. "You caught me," she responded, glad it hadn't been Becker. "How is the clean up going?"

"Well enough," Matt responded as he studied the young field coordinator. "A better question is how are you feeling? And why have you not gone home?"

"Well enough," Jess parroted back at him in response to the former question: to the latter she gave a little shrug as she said, "But not really well enough to drive just yet."

"I'll take her."

The offer and its source took Jess by surprise.  _How had he managed to sneak up beside her in the short amount of time she'd been talking to Matt?_

"That's not necessary, Becker," Jess said hurriedly. Suddenly not ready to face the man who had saved her life, she gave him just a shy glance before turning her attention back to their team leader. "I was just going to wait until Abby and Connor are ready to go home."

"I don't think so, Jess," Matt responded with a shake of his head. "Lester made it pretty clear to me when I briefed him earlier that you were to follow Dr. Wyler's orders, and the good doctor made it clear that you should be home resting for at least the rest of today. He did say you should be fine for tomorrow so, if Becker has the time, let him give you a ride." He looked to the soldier then, unable to resist getting in a little dig, "That is if you don't have more  _'security stuff'_ that needs doing…"

"Nothing that can't wait an hour," Becker growled with a glare for the Irishman. He rested a hand on the back of her chair, and Jess could feel the warmth radiating off him.

Smirking, Matt shifted his attention to the young woman, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Go home and rest, Jess. We need you well."

"Alright then," Jess agreed reluctantly, glancing up at Becker with a shy smile. "If you're sure you can spare the time."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, Jessica," the soldier responded patiently.

She nodded in response and turned back to the ADD, determined to check on the diagnostics one more time before she left. As she scanned the monitors, her gaze fell on the epi pen taped there and then to the one she'd set at the corner of the station. Becker's large hand was resting beside it.

With his other hand still on her chair, Jess found herself somewhat boxed in as she finally looked up at him. "Thank you, for the pens. And for, the pen. Earlier. I mean for risking yourself to get my pen. From my car. Emily said—"

"It's fine, Jess," Becker interrupted gently, and she could tell he wanted the subject dropped as he added, "It's my job."

Refusing to be disappointed by the attempted brush off, Jess squared her shoulders and looked up at him. "I know. And I know you would have done it for any of us, but you didn't do it for any of the others, you did it for me. So thank you." She turned her chair towards him then, and slipped off so that she stood in front of him.

He was forced to take a step back or she'd have been in his arms, and Jess took a measure of satisfaction in seeing his olive complexion flush as he looked down at her.

Though Becker tried to hide it, she could see concern for her in the hazel eyes she loved so much, and - dare she hope - desire.

Smiling as an idea suddenly struck her, the tiny brunette held the soldier's gaze as she placed a steadying hand on his chest and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Then she handed him the epi pen in it's cardboard packaging. "Why don't you keep this one with you  _'at all times'._ You'll worry less and the rest of us won't be finding epi pens everywhere we look."

_fini_

**Author's Note:**

> Sarcastic-Bones over on ff.net beta'd this! She ROCKS!!! Any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Posting order here will be different than there.


End file.
